


Apocalypse

by Dragonfire13



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Hoodflash, M/M, Reach, sorry - Freeform, sorry not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's dying and Wally's crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse

It all went to hell when the Reach attacked. Six of the Big 7 weren't even on Earth they were in a trail on a different planet. Although found innocent they never made it back home, the Flash Barry Allen was killed by a villain and Wally had taken over. His leg got damaged daring the first attack though and he had to be pulled out helping people to hideouts. Even Jason the Red Hood helped, after of course showing that yes his alive and stuff. Jason helped evacuate Gotham, him and Wally managing to get 75% of the city clear before the Reach blew it up. They had became a sort of team, mostly because they were the only heroes really left.

The second Batman Dick had died, blowing up one of the Reach's mother ships alongside blowing up Green Beetle. More heroes fell when they tried to go through the zeta tubes only to be cut in half, while trying to get off the Watchtower to Earth. They blew it up and bodies are still floating up there. The Reach then sent their army to collect humans for testing, before sending their pets to finish off the stragglers that were still free. Their pets were huge about 7 feet tall with 8 legs and looked like a regular spider. The thing was though that they didn't just tear you apart when they killed you, no they bit you then watched as their venom paralyzed you. First turning your legs go then your arms, then your heart fails, and the spiders grab your body.

Two figures could be seen walking through the quite land. Their feet not daring to make echos as the smaller one carried/dragged the taller one, a arm wrapped around his shoulders to help him. "Your going to be okay, Jay bird, your going to be okay." Wally whispered as he tried to hurry through the empty streets of Gotham towards the one safe place. The Batcave, the Reach still couldn't find it. "Just a couple more miles Jay bird, then I can finish the antidote and you'll be fine."

"Wally.." Jason mumbled his head down, black hair in his eyes which were half closed. Wally turned his head his green eyes filled with tears, "yeah Jay bird?"

"....I can't feel my legs."

"..Okay new plan I'll run us to the Batcave and you'll be fine!"

"We both know you can't run with how your leg is, you'll just fall flat on your face when it stiffens."

"But Jay bird... I-I we're not going to make it then." Wally said his voice starting to shake slightly as his hand that was wrapped around Jason's waist tightened and he tried to go faster, feeling the speed that still filled his veins, and made him a speedster call out to him, only to lose it when his leg stiffened up and a wrench of pain flew through him. "Jason please don't leave me."

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"You heard me, Hotshot." Jason said as he moved his arm that wasn't wrapped around Wally's shoulders to grab him, while his legs just dragged into the ground, the arm around Wally's shoulders already starting to go numb. "...Okay, but you have to promise not to die okay?"

"Sure." Jason said a small smile on his lips as Wally turned and placed his head against Jason's chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart. Jason started to softly hum and Wally couldn't help but laugh and say "Metallic really?"

"Shhh." Jason mumbled before going back to humming and tightened his hold on Wally, wanting to hold him as tightly as he could before he lost feeling in his arms altogether.  _The venom from the spider only took two hours to fully kill the victim._  Echoed through Wally's thoughts as he felt tears build up while Jason's arms sagged around him, and he held Jason tighter, his eyes moving down to his watch that set on his arm, ticking towards the two hour mark. "Jay bird, it's-I-don't leave me." Jason didn't answer for a moment while Wally's eyes stayed glued to his watch before closing as he noticed only three minutes left. He listened to the once strong heartbeat start to flutter and slow down its powerful beat. "I never really said this enough" Jason started "I  _should_ have said it more you  _deserve_ to hear it more. You deserve to hear it every single day, when the morning sun comes up and when it falls to allow the night to come. You deserve to be held close, and be safe away from all this madness, I only wish I was able to give it to you."

Jason felt his own heart start to slow and found it hard to be breath before turning and pressing his lips gently against Wally's cheek. "I love you Wallace West, I only wish I could have told you more often. I'm sorry I can't keep you safe any longe-..." Jason's voice broke as he coughed and upper body sagged down onto Wally. Wally caught him and held him barley noticing that tears were flowing down his face as he said "I love you too Jay bird, before listening as the heart that had been by Wally for so long went silent, and Jason last breath left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have some prompts for this pairing?  
> Comments?


End file.
